Un nuevo comienzo con nuevas experiencias
by As I Amm
Summary: Bella y su hermano Emmet se mudan a Forks con su padre Charlie. La vida de Bella da un gran cambio al mudarse conociendo a nuevas personas y teniendo nuevas experiencias como conocer el amor por primera ves, pero esto para ella es realmente algo nuevo e irreal ya que no cree en él.
1. La llegada

******Disclaimer**: _La historia es mía, y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

******Summary**: _Bella y su hermano Emmet se mudan a Forks con su padre Charlie. La vida de Bella da un gran cambio al mudarse conociendo a nuevas personas y teniendo nuevas experiencias como conocer el amor por primera ves, pero esto para ella es realmente algo nuevo e irreal ya que no cree en él._

* * *

**La llegada**

POV Bella

-Bella no olvides llamarme cuando llegues. Dile a Emmet que lo amo y que por favor se acuerde de llamar a su madre-

-Tranquila mamá, prometo llamarte en cuanto llegue y darle a Emmet tu recado- cuantas veces más le tenía que decir lo mismo a Renne.

-Oh Bella te voy a extrañar demasiado, mi pequeña- Renne me abrazaba mientras se despedía en el aeropuerto de Phoenix –No olvides llamar a Emmet en cuanto llegues para que te recoja, Charlie todavía no habrá llegado del trabajo.

-De acuerdo mamá, yo también te voy a extrañar- le conteste mientras la abrazaba –me tengo que ir. Te llamo cuando llegue.

Así es como me iba de mi queridisimo Phoenix, me iba a vivir con mi padre Charlie, Emmet también se había ido hace algunos dias yo no pude viajar con el ya que había tenido un pequeño accidente y me había fracturado un brazo.

Viajaba a Forks un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington y el lugar más lluvioso de los Estados Unidos. Emmet y yo nos íbamos porque mamá se había vuelto a casar con Phil un jugador de béisbol profesional de una liga menor, por lo que tenía que viajar mucho y Renne lo quería acompañar así que mi hermano y yo nos íbamos con Charlie.

Durante el vuelo intente dormir pero por más que lo intente no lo logre por lo que me dedique a pensar en el cambio que daba mi vida con este viaje.

Sin duda era lo peor que pude haber echo lo único bueno era que no estaría sola, Emmet también estaría ahí aunque para el esto era mucho más sencillo, para mí era un cambio de 360 grados, irme de mi hogar, pasar del calor de Phoenix al lluvioso y frio pueblo de Forks.

Cuando baje del avión fui por mis maletas y busque mi teléfono para llamar a Emmet y viniera por mi.

Marque pero nadie contesto. Volví a marcar y me mando a buzón por lo que decide dejarle un mensaje: "Emmet acabo de llegar de Phoenix por favor podrías venir por mi"

Espere por un largo rato esperando que escuchara mi mensaje y viniera a recogerme, pero no. Enojada volví a marcar y nadie contesto no espere que me mandara a buzón por lo que colge y volví a marcar, cuando estaba a punto de colgar escuche que atendían no espere a que contestara para hablar.

-Emmet donde has estado? te he marcado y no me contestas? Sabes cuánto llevo esperándote…-no había terminado de hablar cuando me interrumpió.

-Eeh… Hola?- un momento esa no era la voz de mi hermano, entonces…quien era?

-Veras no se quien sea Emmet, pero estoy seguro de que tu lo conoces…-

-Quien eres?-no deje que terminara, necesitaba saber quien era y en donde estaba mi hermano. ¡¿que tal si era un secuestrador?!

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.-

-¿donde esta mi hermano?¿que le hiciste?- dije desesperada-mente

-Hey! Espera, tranquila no le he hecho nada a tu hermano-dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Entonces ¿como es que tu tienes el celular de mi hermano?- pregunte aun con desconfianza.

Emm…bueno, creo que yo encontré el teléfono de tu hermano…- hizo una pausa para que yo respondiera pero al ver que no lo hacia continuo –me imagino que a ti te gustaría que el tenga de vuelta su celular. ¿Verdad?

-Em... claro pero, no se como podría hacer eso?-

-Bueno... quizá podríamos vernos y yo te lo podría dar a ti y tu a el- ja si claro.

-No lo creo, no te conozco. ¿como se que no eres un secuestrador?-

Se oyó una pequeña risita antes de que contestara- No créeme no lo soy, soy estado estadounidense, estudiante de preparatoria, 17 años casi 18, no creo tener mucha experiencia en ese campo de trabajo prefiero la medicina.-dijo medio enserio medio en broma.

La verdad no sabia que hacer nunca había estado en una situación similar, por otra parte el chico el cual había olvidado el nombre no se escuchaba como un secuestrador, pero eso no me aseguraba nada.

-mm... no lo se... ¿que propones?-pregunte vacilante, no iba a tomar un riesgo como ir tras un secuestrador, solo por un celular.

-Bueno nos podríamos ver en algún parque si te parece bien.

-No lo creo, preferiría algo mas publico- no iba a dejar que me llevara a un lugar solo, con un clima como este con tanto frió quien iba a querer ir a un parque.

Se escucho un bufido con una risa-aún no confías en mi verdad?- dijo riendo aun-ok, que te parece un café o un centro comercial? tu dime y yo voy.

Mm no me gustaban los centros comerciales así que escogería el café solo había un problema, no conocía en lo absoluto este lugar.

Pero bueno el dijo que yo escogiera el lugar y el vendría no? pues que se aguante.

-Ok esta bien. Pero mm...-pause mientras un sonrojo llegaba a mi rostro- ay un pequeño problema- dije apenada.

-¿Un problema?¿Cual?- pregunto la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Emm... bueno veras estoy en el aeropuerto de Port Angeless... y se supone que llamaba a mi hermano para que viniera por mi ...-dije ya muy avergonzada por tenerle que contar este tipo de cosas a un completamente desconocido.

-Oh bueno... si tu quieres yo podría ir y dártelo- dijo amablemente.

No sabia que contestarle por un lado no lo conocía y no sabia si aceptar seria lo correcto. y por otro lado en su voz me daba cierta confianza que no podía explicar. Ademas que otra opción tenia? después de todo este era un lugar publico y no podría hacerme ningún daño.

-Ok, esta bien- dije después de un rato de estarlo pensando

-De acuerdo podrías esperarme en la cafetería del aeropuerto?

-Si, pero como te reconoceré?- pregunte, después de todo no sabia su nombre ni nada mas

-Am...bueno llegare en un volvo plateado y estoy vestido con una cazadora oscura y playera negra... crees reconocerme?

-Eh si,si claro ... también puedes preguntar por mi Bella a alguno de los empleados, para poder encontrarme.-no estaba segura si había echo bien en darle mi nombre, pero esperaba que no fuera algo de lo que me tuviera que arrepentir después

-De acuerdo. Estoy hay en 15 minutos-

-Claro gracias-. dije antes de colgar.

Salí rumbo a la cafetería, se encontraba afuera del aeropuerto por donde podía ver la calle que daba a la entrada de este.

Cuando llegue le dije a uno de los empleados que si llegaba alguien preguntando por Bella era yo, el empleado acepto con una sonrisa que yo respondí un poco tímida.

Mientras esperaba al "chico" pedí un café ya que hacia mucho frió y me puse a pensar en como es que el celular de mi hermano llego a manos de él.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento alguien se había acercado a donde estaba.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen tu debes ser Bella ¿Cierto?-

* * *

_Hola, bueno esta es mi primera historia no se si alguien la lea yo espero que si_

_Es una historia que se me ocurrió este fin de semana. Espero actualizarla pronto todo dependerá de si alguien la lee._

_Así que por favor no olviden dejar reviews no importa que sea solo una persona quien lo lea._

_Así, eso es todo, saludos._


	2. Analizando el problema

******Disclaimer**: _La historia es mía, y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

******Summary**: _Bella y su hermano Emmet se mudan a Forks con su padre Charlie. La vida de Bella da un gran cambio al mudarse conociendo a nuevas personas y teniendo nuevas experiencias como conocer el amor por primera ves, pero esto para ella es realmente algo nuevo e irreal ya que no cree en él._

* * *

**Analizando el problema**

POV Bella

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento alguien se avía acercado a donde estaba.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen tú debes ser Bella ¿Cierto?-

Voltee a ver quién era la persona que se avía dirigido hacia mí y me encontré con un chico más o menos de mi edad, piel pálida parecida a la mía casi transparente, alto como de 1.8O metros, delgado pero fuerte, con pelo color bronce y despeinado. Definitivamente no parecía un secuestrador o algún tipo de delincuente.

-Hola, si soy Bella y tú eres Edward- le respondí mientras me paraba y le tendía mi mano a modo de saludo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano -¿me puedo sentar?-dijo después señalando la mesa donde estaba sentada.

-Claro adelante-

-Gracias-dijo y después nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio, al parecer ninguno de los dos sabía que decir ahora o que hacer.

-Esto… he…- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo –creo que querrás el teléfono de tu hermano, Bella?-

-Si creo que si por eso estamos aquí no?- dije algo nerviosa.

-Si claro. Toma-dijo tendiéndome el aparato.

-Gracias- conteste mientras lo tomaba -¿Cómo es que lo encontraste?-pregunte aun con la duda simplemente no me explicaba como es que según el se lo había encontrado.

-Bueno como te dije antes lo encontré en el centro comercial en un restaurante-.

-¿Cómo? ¿Aquí? ¿En Port Angeless?- conteste sorprendida. Que hacia Emmet aquí y si estaba aquí ¿porque no había venido por mí?

-Sí, si aquí… ¿Por qué?- pregunto dudoso

-Bueno veras, se supone que mi hermano esta en Forks y yo pensé que lo avías encontrado haya, pero al parecer no es así- dije aun sorprendida ¿Donde se había metido Emmet?

-No ¿Es eso malo?- pregunto aun con duda, parecía que no entendía nada y también muy interesado, aunque no sabía porque.

-No, lo que pasa es que si está aquí ¿porque no ha venido a recogerme y llevado a casa?-dije ya muy enojada con mi hermano.

-Tranquila quizá el no sabia a que hora llegaba tu vuelo y salio a comer algo y como no llegabas se fue a su casa ¿No crees?- dijo en un intento de calmarme.

Y la verdad es que lo avía logrado. La explicación de Edward después de todo tenia sentido. Emmet siempre, pero siempre tenia hambre y la paciencia no para esperar no era una de sus virtudes.

-Si, talves-dije después de unos segundos de estarlo pensando.

-Vamos, entonces llámalo a tu casa y veras que si te contesta-

-Ok. Esta bien- dije mientras asentía y buscaba mi teléfono.

Marque a casa de Charlie, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. Espere atenta a que alguien contestara.

_-Lo sentimos el numero que usted marco esta ocupado-_

¿Ocupado? ¿Con quien?

Volví a intentar una vez mas y lo mismo estaba ocupado, pero con quien podía estar Emmet hablando por teléfono.

-No contesta. Esta ocupado-. Dije mirando a Edward

-Seguro se desocupa en un momento- contesto el.

No lo creo, de echo dudo que este en casa el no tiene con quien hablar por teléfono, no creo que en una semana aya echo muchos amigos como para estar hablando por teléfono, ademas no es de los que se la pasan pegados a él- dije desechando su opinión.

-¿Una semana? ¿Entonces tu y tu hermano no son de aquí? – pregunto con curiosidad.

-No venimos de Phoenix a vivir con mi papá- respondí un tanto temerosa por la mirada de Edward.

-¿Como se llama su padre?- pregunto Edward con un deje de interés en su mirada.

-Charlie Swan- respondí un poco insegura -¿porque?- pregunte después de ver la reacción de Edward en su rostro.

-¿Charlie Swan?¿El jefe de policía en Forks?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, si el mismo, ¿Lo conoces? – le pregunte intrigada.

-Claro, creo que en Forks todos lo conocen- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Oh- fue todo lo que pude decir. Valla si que debía ser un pueblo demasiado pequeño como para que lo conocieran incluso en Port Angeless, después nos volvimos a quedar en silencio no era uno incomodo pero tampoco era cómodo, era simplemente extraño.

-Creo que debo irme- dije después de un rato rompiendo el silencio que se había creado –ya es tarde y seguro no tarda en anochecerse-. Dije levantándome, tenia todavía que hacer en viaje de dos horas para llegar a Forks.

-Claro, quieres que te acompañe-

-No gracias, tomare un taxi- dije, no quería causar molestias a Edward. –Seguro ya deberías irte tu también a casa- le objete después.

-Eh... si, estoy de acuerdo con eso, por eso mismo insisto en acompañarte- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo lo mire con cara sorprendida, ¿a que se refería con eso?, el de vio notar mi cara confundida y su sonrisa se agrando.

-Yo también voy para Forks- dijo mirándome divertido. – Así que si no te molesta podríamos ir juntos, que dices ¿aceptas?- dijo amablemente.

-Eh si, claro- dije asintiendo después de unos minutos de ese momento la idea de que Edward fuera algún tipo de delincuente ya se había ido.

-Bien. Vamos entonces- dijo mientras se paraba el también.

-Ok-dije tomando mis dos maletas y acercándome a el para seguirlo.

-Te ayudo- dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba una de mis maletas, y regalándome una sonrisa antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. Seguramente lo hacia al ver el yeso en mi brazo.

* * *

**Hola! Como están?**

**Espero que bien. :D**

**Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. ****El próximo espero que pronto lo tenga terminado y poderlo actualizar.**

**_Muchas gracias a _****_Lizzi Cullen, _****_Ale Cullen Diggory, Tellus, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Bianca S, Timberlake, Cari, Barbara Varga y Nomi-Angel; por pasar a leer esta historia y dejarme su review y agregarme a sus listas de favoritas._**

**_Ok, adios cuidence. _**


End file.
